


December the 2nd, Angel

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super M
Genre: Baekhyun is confused, Leader Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Super M - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Taemin was one of the most gorgeous people in the world, with some of the most sexual energy ever.The problem was that Taemin seemed interested in everybody other than Baekhyun, meaning Baekhyun's crush just grew over the many years he had known the cute dancer... now suddenly he was Taemin's leader.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	December the 2nd, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Christmas Calendar!
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun x Taemin  
> Prompt: Angel
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Baekhyun took everything he had ever teased Junmyeon with back. This was what hell was made out off.

He wasn't even sure what bed he was throwing himself in, he just knew it was a bed soft and ready to hopefully suffocate him, it was December, it was meant to be happy times. It was meant to be Christmas, but every part of Baekhyun ached, and he just wanted to die.

Okay so he didn't really want to die, he was just so exhausted, he would like to sleep for maybe 3 months, Jongin was a bear, maybe he could teach him!

He had never expected just how much work it as being the leader of a kpop group, even a temporary group like Super M, he thought it would be easy, he knew Junmyeon worked hard of course, but he hadn't seemed to realise just how hard the other man was working especially after Yifan left.

Why was leading so much work?

Soft hands ran up his back, massaging out a knot right under his shoulder "fuuuuck, you are an angel." Baekhyun didn't need to ask who it was that was slowly removing the knots from his back, the only other person it could be was Taemin. None of the NCT babies would ever dare just shoving their hands up under his shirt like that, and Jongin was a sweet and soft bear, but he had little to no control over his strength.

Plus maybe, just maybe Baekhyun had started to recognise Taemin's scent. A mix of the perfume that the younger liked and just something completely him.

When they had just started being Super M, Lucas misguided had asked why Taemin was wearing woman's perfume, if he wasn't worried about being seen as a female. Taemin who was some kind of sex demon if you asked Jongin, just grinned at the younger grabbing his own crotch and winked "if they are confused about my gender, I am more than willing to show them. If you want a demonstration, you know my room number."

At that Taemin had left, leaving behind two very sexually confused NCT members in Mark and Lucas, and an mostly turned on Baekhyun.

It wasn't that Taemin was easy, it was more when he found people interesting, he found sleeping them to be the obvious choice, and he seemingly had found something in Lucas, who looked from the door to Baekhyun and then back at the door "was he…"

Baekhyun didn't let him finish. Instead, he just pointed towards the door to guide the younger over there, it was clearly consent from Taemin. Was Baekhyun kinda jalouse, of course, he was, Taemin was gorgeous, but he knew better than to even try something before he got the SM princes consent.

Taemin had come around a lot during their early Exo years, he was best friend with Jongin after all, and he had become close friends with the rest of Exo as well. Baekhyun had looked up to him of course he had, even tho Taemin was younger than him, he had already done so much as an idol, and he was rapidly improving one all areas as well.

Plus Taemin was hot af, and Baekhyun was a baby gay still trying to figure stuff out.

He figured that out very much when he walked in on Taemin and Jongin, plus another friend of their Wonshik from Vixx, very much getting their kink on. That was the day he found out what Taemin looked like pinned down by another guy in the midst of an orgasm.

He looked gorgeous, that was 5 years earlier, and it was still a fixture in Baekhyun's dreams. Taemin just grew more gorgeous, Baekhyun saw more males and females trapped in his web, but never did the dancer show any interest in Baekhyun himself.

It had taken until 2018 for Baekhyun to actually get the confidence to ask Jongin about his best friend, turned out that Jongin was more than happy to both vent, rant and compliment Taemin. Baekhyun eat it all up, how Jongin wasn't in love with Taemin, but all the other dancer had to do was look at him with that smoulder in his eyes and Jongin was ready to go. How Taemin had ruined him for any other man or woman, how none of them was ever gonna compare to how Taemin put everything into sex, how it wasn't just sex with Taemin, it was like a connection with him on a deeper level. How he was he ever supposes to compare another person to Taemin, when Taemin perfectly pictured both feminine and masculine traits, Taemin was like the perfect person for his bisexual ass, but no matter how much Jongin tried, he couldn't love him on a deeper level. Which was probably the best since Taemin loved Jongin, but wasn't in love with him.

It was complicated and confusing to Baekhyun, but it just transfixed him more on the younger idol, and he heard it as 'Taemin isn't in love with anybody, so you have a chance Baekhyun,' which okay was very much not what Jongin had said, but Baekhyun heard what Baekhyun wanted to hear.

Then Super M came, and Baekhyun thought for sure that it was gonna be his turn, that it would open up Taemin's eyes to him, that he would finally be interesting to the fluid dancer. It was 2019 and Baekhyun was no longer any form of insecure about himself as he was 4 years earlier. He knew he was hot stuff, he knew that his eyes had people's nether regions burning and the way he moved made males and females alike lust for him.

So yes he wasn't the type of man Taemin mostly went after, the tall and ultra-masculine guys, but Baekhyun also knew that the younger had a thing with both Jimin from BTS and the adorable Wanna One member whose name Baekhyun had forgotten, so he knew he had a chance. And while both were hot, neither of them was Byun Baekhyun, they were still baby gays, Baekhyun had years of confidence on them.

He was pretty sure he mostly lusted after Taemin, yes he had a slight crush on him as well, but it was mostly lust.

But that changed in Super M, cause suddenly he wasn't Lee Taemin of SHINee, the only idol to ever have debuted in three different eras, noona slayer for over 10 years. No, he became Minnie, a person who was so much more than just who he was on the outside and who he slept with.

After a practice, the two of them had stayed behind in the practice room, the NCT members hurrying home for dinner and Jongin sneaking out to try and save his relationship with Jennie. Baekhyun couldn't not laugh at that, but also feel bad. Both of them deserved better, they both seemed to desperately want to feel the love there was before they were outed, but instead, they were caught in a circle of breaking up and getting back together, cause fuck being alone was scary.

Taemin had stayed with him, and they had sat on the roof of the SM building, huddled together to shield against the night's wind, just talking. Taemin had opened up about what Super M meant to him "I know that some people seem to think I should focus on solo, even seen some of my own fans thinking that this is bad for them, that I don't want to do this cause I already had so much success solo… but nobody ever seems to consider that I want this. Everybody else is in the army, I… I don't wanna be alone."

Baekhyun had in his mind been reminded that no matter the confidence that Taemin carried himself with, he had gone through so much. Taemin pointed at a star in the midnight sky "right after he died, we used to come here a lot, we named that one Jjong, it helped us feel that he was always with us, even he wasn't in person anymore.  
With everybody in the army, Wonshik is making his own company, Jimin is so busy with BTS fuck knows which country he is even in, even Timoteo is busy. I am scared to feel alone, I can't help wondering if that was how he felt as well… Alone.  
I just… I can't… That is why I never hesitated to agree to this group, even if the dynamics are different than SHINee, at least I won't be alone. And hey, I might not know the kids so much, but I still have you and Jongin here as well!"

That night Taemin even showed Baekhyun the tattoo of a purple star that he had gotten in Jonghyun's honour, it was on his hipbone. He originally wanted it on his collarbone, but SM would not let him 'taint' his perfect image. Which was bullshit if you asked Baekhyun, Taemin was only more perfect with the tattoo, one that showed the softer side of Taemin, other than just the SM prince, SM's untouchable god.

After that there really was no hope for Baekhyun, he somehow had managed to fall completely for Taemin, and as they started to promote together and no nights were spend between Jongin and Taemin, he had hope that maybe… Taemin would deem him to be interesting.

Until of course the night happened with Lucas and the time was spent between the two idols, Baekhyun lost a little bit of faith, cause after Lucas was Taeyong, the rapper had this hard image on stage, but in real life he was a sweet and soft kid, eagerly chasing Taemin's tail as he saw the opening.

Not that Baekhyun could blame him, god know that he would have done the same if he ever thought that he would have a chance.

Baekhyun had given up more or less if Taemin could resist him with pink hair walking around mostly shirtless all of the time, then there was no hope Taemin would never notice him, and all Baekhyun could do was be a good friend and a good leader.

So Baekhyun put everything he had into just that. Not just for Taemin, but for all of Super M that he had come to care for so much. He understood Junmyeon on a deep level, being the leader was like having kids, and if anybody ever came for any of his NCT kids, their body would never be found.

All that work was what lead to that moment, Taemin running his hands up Baekhyun's shirt and loosening his muscles "I used to do it to Jinki when he was overworked, it is the least I can do for being… the devil, as I am told I am." Taemin's voice was soft and flowing over Baekhyun, blessing him on a deep level, "you don't have to work so hard, you can relax sometimes, nobody is rookies. Even with the kids you can rely on me and Jongin more, you know we would love to help you." he pulled at the bottom of Baekhyun's shirt "shirt off, I need better access, and it's not like you normally ever wear a shirt around the house, your back is a mess."

Taemin wanted him half-naked, well whatever Taemin wanted Taemin should get, that was Baekhyun's new life motto. God, how was he so whipped for this man? He pulled off his shirt and Taemin threw it god knows where. This time he straddled Baekhyun's thighs, before going back to working on his back.

Baekhyun just relaxed into the pillow, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning out in pleasure, god Taemin was good at that, and he smelt so nice, all Baekhyun could do was be putty under his hands.

From shoulders, to back, to the lower back, just at the edge of his boxers and then just when Baekhyun thought something would happen, Taemin's hands wandered up again. It was like they were slowly teasing Baekhyun, every time he was relaxing thinking that it was just gonna be his back, Taemin would tighten his legs around Baekhyun's thighs or he would run his hands down near his boxers and suddenly all of his body was ready for more or to go.

He was happy that he was on his stomach, cause he was definitely starting to sport a bit of hardon, which he really think that he could be blamed on, Taemin was sitting on him! And he was Taemin! 

And then when Baekhyun's body started to relax again, mumbling out once again how Taemin was an angel and doing so well, and then suddenly the soft hands were no longer just getting close to his underwear, the small hands were gliding down the back of his boxers and grabbing a good handful of Baekhyun's full ass.

Baekhyun had started to do a ton of squats after he saw a list online of Exo-L's deeming him to have the flattest ass in Exo, which was not okay! So since that it had become a fine bubble butt that he had worked hard for, and Taemin's hands seemed to enjoy it's shape as Baekhyun let out a loud moan without meaning to surprised by the action of the younger.

"Taemin!"

"Shhh, relax leader-hyung, I know how to make you feel good. Trust me, I know what I am doing." the boxers were pushed down for a few seconds, Taemin lifted himself so he could push them all the way down.

Baekhyun was gonna protest, but Taemin didn't let him when he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his leader's neck "I know, we talk about it later, now just relax, trust me, just like your body wants to"

He couldn't deny that his body wanted to trust Taemin, and if the younger wanted to talk about it later, if he decided that the moment was not the right moment to talk about it, then Baekhyun would trust him, cause that was what he did best. Taemin said he knew... 

Baekhyun couldn't really focus much more after that, Taemin's hands just felt too good him. His hands felt so good messaging Baekhyun's ass, a pinky running teasingly down the crack "we should start calling you Byun Bubble Butt, Hyung worked so hard on a pretty ass. All a gift to Exo-l's… or is it a gift to me?"

"Taemin…" Baekhyun knew that Taemin liked to talk a lot during sex, Jongin had made that clear, that no matter what they tried no matter if he was on the bottom or on the top, Taemin talked. 

"I like it when you say my name," a kiss was placed on the lower of Baekhyun back before Taemin's warmth disappeared for almost a full minute. Baekhyun knew better than to look back, to see what Taemin was doing, he just trusted that Taemin would be back as soon as possible. When he came back, claiming his spot on Baekhyun's thighs like it was his throne, what the leader felt was naked skin on his thighs, showing that Taemin had discarded his cloth, no longer finding it needed, "but I like when you call me angel more. Everybody else always tells me I am a devil, evil maknae, but just for you… I will be an angel."

Everything was swimming for Baekhyun, and once again Taemin's name followed by Angel left his mouth. Taemin hadn't even really touched him yet, but this was better than all of Baekhyun's dreams combined. Taemin was so much better than anything.

A thumb found it's way over Baekhyun's hole, not trying to breach it, just there teasing "has anybody touched you here?" nodding from Baekhyun, he didn't trust his own voice to not just moan out Taemin's name.

"Good, then you have something to compare it to, cause I am gonna make you feel so good, you like that don't you leader-hyung? For me to make you feel good, just having your mind blanked and not thinking about anything other than your angel."

Baekhyun whined high in his throat, being called leader hyung in that tone of voice was doing things to him, this was not how he had expected any of this, in his dreams he had always been the one to take apart Taemin piece by piece and put him back together, but in reality it was the other way around, in reality, Taemin knew what he needed, and Baekhyun trusted him to do it.

"Shhh leader just enjoy it." in the next moment, Taemin was quite as his tongue connected with Baekhyun's entrance licking a broad stride over it with his tongue, "awww you showered for me, that is so cute hyung, you didn't need to, but I do appreciate it."

It was lucky that he didn't seem to expect or want an answer from Baekhyun as Taemin went straight back to eagerly licking at his entrance. Just like Jongin had said, Taemin was a tease, but he never dragged it out too far. Whenever Baekhyun felt like he was being pushed too far, teased to good, Taemin would give him the release he needed weather it was finally pushing his tongue fully in, or when tongue wasn't enough having his fingers join him, or finally stop teasing his prostate to push on it.

All whole Taemin blew his mind and showed him heaven, the youngers erection was constantly pushing into Baekhyun thigh, showing the leader constantly that Taemin was just as turned on by Baekhyun as Baekhyun was by him.

Taemin didn't even touch his dick, he didn't need to, in the end, he ended up placing a hickey on Baekhyun's like the same time as he pressed down on his prostate with one hand and the other pressing on the olders perineum "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Taemin, fuck, angel… fuuuuuck" that was all the words that could find it's way out of Baekhyun mouth as his cum wetted the bedding beneath him.

Taemin rolled down so he could lie next to Baekhyun who was quickly breathing, trying to regain his ability to normally breath "I told you leader hyung, I could make you feel better."

"What… "Baekhyun took a deep breath "about you?" he made a hand movement towards the man's erection.

Taemin just shrugged "not really in the mood, I just wanted to make you feel better." he laughed before rolling over on his side and pressing a kiss on Baekhyun browbone "now sleep leader-hyung, tomorrow we talk."

Baekhyun wanted to argue, but he was too tired to, sleep sounded good, they could talk tomorrow, he trusted Taemin to be there when he woke up.

Maybe he wasn't interesting enough for Taemin to just wanna sleep with him, but he was exactly what Taemin needed for him to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Day 3:  
> Pairing: Jooheon x Minhyuk  
> Prompt: Snowball fight
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
